Buried Treasure
by Winged Hetalian Wolf
Summary: America drags North Carolina to France's party and brings in pirate!England. Romance blooms and America has to face something he doesn't want to. UKxOC  in that order , side pairing: RUSxUS. May add side story  RUSxUS


"Come on North Carolina! We're taking a field trip!" America yelled in my ear waking me up.

"Dammit it America!" I cried as I fell out of bed. For once I was thankful for his need to play hero because he saved my head from meeting the floor. "Did you want something?" i asked yawning.

"Yeah! France is having his annual masquerade party!" America replied excitedly.

I sighed, "America, you do know what happens at these parties right?"

"What?" he innocently asked.

"He winds up stripping people. I don't want to see my brother's body if I can help it," I explained. But I seeing England. I wish he would act like he did in his pirate days...

"Well then don't look at me!" America retorted, "besides, you'd rather see England!" Surprisingly he was silent for a few minutes. Is he feeling well? He is going through a lot...I was about to put my hand on his head when he shouted, "AHA!"

"What?" I asked. For some odd reason I was getting excited about the party.

"Let's make a bet. For the party if I can get England to dress up in his pirate gear, you have to kiss him. If I lose...I will...I will..." he trailed off.

"You will kiss Belarus!" I grinned slyly.

"DO YA WANT ME TO DIE! BELARUS WILL KILL ME THEN RUSSIA WILL BRING ME BACK TO LIFE AND KILL ME ALL OVER AGAIN!" America cried. Literally. Sometimes I act like the older sibling.

"Well then you better go convince England," I laughed.

"Fine. Next stop France! After all, someone needs to check into the hotel room!"

"Fine. As long as I don't see France."

***In France***

"Bonjour mes amis!" France called greeting us.  
"Hey France. Watch North Carolina for me. I need to go to England," America said throwing his suitcase at France, who caught it with an "aie!".  
I inwardly sighed, of course it's just like America to run off like that. If all goes well at the party I might actually decide to pay him with money.  
"I said, ready to go ma chere?" France asked.  
"I guess so," I replied going back into my thoughts.  
"Tonight it will be nearly impossible to not be caught under the mistletoe with your love," France smirked, especially at my expression. "Of course I knew. Do you really think the country of love would not? Besides, I gave America the idea, since I know you liked him as a pirate."  
"Ohmigosh, I think you actually made sense and non-perverted!" I nearly shouted.  
"But if it doesn't work out, you can always lean on me," France winked leaning towards me.  
In response I pushed his face away from me. I can find the hotel on my own. However, an hour later I was back where I started. After another try I finally made it. I really hate time differences I thought as I crashed on the bed.  
America woke me up by jumping on the bed and saying, "North Carolina! I did it! Iggy's gonna wear his pirate gear, so you can fulfill your fetishes!"  
"W-what?" I spluttered, "it's not some fetish! At least it's not like you and your weird hamburger fetish!"  
"It's not a fetish. Heroes don't have any. It's my preferred type of food, for your info!" America replied.  
"Whatever same difference. Now that you woke me up...take this!" I exclaimed hitting him with the pillow. Eventually it turned into a major pillow fight. Never have a pillow fight with a country. Especially America, the superpower. In response I let my body drop to the floor.  
"Oh no! North Carolina! Are you okay!" he cried.  
I smirked and attacked him when he leaned over to check on me. "Always keep you guard up America. I win!"  
America pouted in response. I left him that way. Really he can be such a little kid. England is so much more mature. I can't wait to see him looking like a pirate. I still can't believe Virginia stole him from me. I'll show her!

***The Party***

This feels so weird. I'm dressed like a French noblewoman. Apparently France said England picked on his people at times. This is the last time I ask France what I should wear...  
I was getting even more nervous waiting for England. He's about an hour late, and he always criticizes me when I'm late.  
"Mon amie! Come dance, have fun! England will be here soon, America will make sure of it! Besides it's even better because your least favorite sister is not here!" France said putting an arm around me waist.  
"F-why are you dressed like that? We look like a couple!" I yelped. He looked like a French noble. Great.  
Before France could speak America appeared next to us. "Hey North Carolina! Mission accomplished!" he yelled, as usual. Then he winked and dragged a struggling France into the crowds of people away from my sight.  
BANG! The door flew open to reveal England in his pirate garb. It looked as if he was getting into character because he had that rebellious look to his face. Either that or he was drunk. From somewhere behind me I heard Spain cowering and whimpering. I guess England left a pretty big mental scar. Slowly England sauntered over to me, with a dangerous smirk.  
"A young lad told me a pretty lass wanted to see me like this. Was that you?" he asked.  
"What gives you that impression, England?" I asked trying to play cool.  
"I have me sources. It's Captain Kirkland to you lass."  
"I don't have to refer to anyone as my captain."  
"Not even to someone...special to ye heart?" he grinned leaning closer.  
I held my ground but I bet he could tell that he was really affecting me. "Even then," I bluffed.  
"Call me Captain Kirkland," he commanded. He was inches from my face, and he knew what he was doing.  
"No."  
"Pl-just say it." His head drops to my neck and he plants a small kiss there, which makes me sigh. So he is sober and trying to act like a pirate. Hehehe he almost said please! He never would've said please back when he was actually a pirate.  
When he brought his head up I decided to end this banter and pull him into a kiss. At first he seemed a little shocked, but he got more into it and became more dominant.  
He pulled away with a small sounded of protest from me. "Calm down luv. There's plenty of me. I think I'll take my treasure home with me now," he whispered hoarsely.

He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder make me yelp. A few of the party-goers looked over at us, but then went back to whatever they were doing. Idiots.

England winked and said, "relax, I won't hurt ye, unless you want me to."  
"Well, look who's a closet sadist," I retorted.  
England was taken aback, "well then, only if ye want me to be." He stopped for a moment to think. "How about we go for a treasure hunt?" he all but purred.  
"I think that's a plan, but of course I'm gonna win," I smirked. I could've sworn I heard 'just like that bloody git...' but the next second we started our treasure hunt...

*~Omake~*

"Hahaha if I lost I would've had to kiss-" I started to tell France as he turned around. When i turned around I walked into someone and fell on top of them. It was Belarus. And were my lips... Oh god. Russia was gonna kill me. But they feel kinda soft. Kinda nice...a bit cold though...  
"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol...!" a voice chanted above me.  
"Ah! Hey russia! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" I stuttered. His violet eyes had this glint to them. I wouldn't even wish that look on my enemies...well maybe I would but there's no time for that.  
"Say your goodbyes America," Russia smiled. It was the smile of a child crushing an anthill. Unfortunately I was the anthill.  
I didn't even bother with replying. I got up and ran away from his view. Heroes must know when an enemy is too strong. He must also know that he must get stronger to fi-. I looked over my shoulder and saw Russia chasing me with his pipe chanting kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol. I can't die now! I'm too young! Where is France? This better not be like the Revolution again. There's the door! I almost made it when I slipped on something round. A bottle of rum. Damn England...  
"I hate you North Carolina!" I cried to my little sister.  
"What did I do this time?" she asked in a bored tone.  
"Russia made me...he made...I'm now his...I don't even wanna say it!" I whined.  
"Come on, big baby, just say it."  
"Fine he made me his...personal slave and boyfriend!" I said quickly.  
North Carolina erupted into laughter. "finally after all those years!"  
"North Carolina is that you making that racket? I'm trying to sleep you bloody git!"  
"You know you love me England!" she replied. She shook her head affectionately at him. It looked like Iggy was trying to sleep off a hangover or something.  
"He spent the night here?" I get pretty protective of my siblings. It's a hero's job.  
"That's not important right now. Congrats! I knew you liked Russia! Now leave. You're disturbing England." my little sister said.  
"Fine you're so mean! You don't care if Russia abducts me! And he's not the only one disturbed. WAIT! Why are you wearing Iggy's shirt?" I yelled the last part as the door slammed in my face.  
Everything went black. When I woke up I was face to face with Russia. I jumped up and tried to back up, only to end up cornered. Russia moved in closer like one of those Russian leopards. Closer. Closer. We were now chest to chest.  
"There's no where to run, little America," ruses, the devil, smirked.

A/N: So how was my first Hetalia story? I couldn't resist a bit of RussiaxAmerica with accidental USxBelarus. Tell me if I need to fix anything. I like nice criticism, it makes me a better writer.


End file.
